Oration
Oration is a planet with a diverse biosphere. It is said to contain an abandoned research center filled with wealth. Geographical Information TO BE ADDED Species Checking authorization... --FZZT FZZT-- ACCESS ALLOWED. WELCOME TO ORATION DATABASES. Please note the following list for the threat level of each species: *0 - Creature poses no threat at all. *1 - Creature can wound scientists, minor caution should be taken. *2 - Creature is capable of killing scientists, extra caution is to be taken. *3 - Creature is very powerful, should not be approached. *4 - Creature is very dangerous, should not be interacted with unless authorized by head scientist. *5 - Creature is extremely dangerous and must be destroyed for the survival of scientists. The threat level is shown next to the name of the species in this database. Sipsip Family Red Sipsip (0) Red Sipsips are the most common of the Sipsip. They are believed to be a hybrid of plant and animal. They are also capable of resisting fire, and can survive in lava. Blue Sipsip (0) Blue Sipsips are different from Red ones, as they have gills. They can breathe underwater for extended periods of time. They are also good swimmers. Yellow Sipsip (0) Yellow Sipsips are an agile subspecies. They are immune to electrocution, and are also capable of conducting electricity. They can also carry static electricity, and by charging at threats, they paralyze them momentarily. Green Sipsip (0) Green sipsips are the fastest Sipsip subspecies. They can run at speeds that can daze smaller enemies momentarily. Purple Sipsip (0) This subspecies is the strongest of the Sipsips. They are powerful in melee combat, but are usually frail if caught off guard. Pink Sipsip (0) Pink Sipsips are capable of flight. Although they lack combat ability, their ability of flight allows them to escape trouble that can kill grounded Sipsips. White Sipsip (0) White Sipsips are weak and frail. However, they are one of the most feared Sipsip subspecies. The reason they are so dangerous is that they can spray a highly corrosive acid at prey or predators. Black Sipsip (0) Black Sipsips are the rarest of the Sipsips. They live exclusively in caves, and do not like light. In fact, they have the ability to warp spacetime, allowing them to teleport at will. If exposed to light, they will teleport immediately away. Metal Sipsip (0) Metal Sipsips are the most durable of the Sipsips. They can survive the trampling of Stalkills, and are sturdy enough to endure explosives unfazed. They can, however, only endure so much damage before perishing. Laser Sipsip (0) Laser Sipsips discovered laser technology, and this subspecies incorporated the technology into their species. Plasma Sipsip (0) Plasma Sipsips are a mysterious ethereal subspecies of Sipsip. Their power even exceeds those of Purple ans Laser Sipsips! Sipsip Queen (0) Sipsip Queens are fertile females of the Sipsip species. They are fed the blood of corpses to produce more Sipsips. Sipsip queens are mobile, but don't prefer to move much. They are docile. Approach at will. Sipsip Orbib (1) Orbib Family Common Orbib (1) Orbibs are semi-docile omnivores. They usually graze the lands of Oration, but wouldn't hesitate to eat a Sipsip or two. Dwarf Orbib (1) Dwarf Orbibs are a smaller cousin of the Common Orbib, and are usually more peaceful. They cower if weakened. Rock Orbib (1) Rock Orbibs are a durable version of the common Orbib. They aren't that strong, but they can endure a lot of damage. Iron Orbib (2) Iron Orbibs are much more armored than Rock Orbibs. They seem to have evolved a damage absorption field which allows them to tank several attacks from weaker Sipsips. Giant Orbib (4) Giant Orbibs are larger versions of the Common Orbib. They Their size makes them much more aggressive than normal. Exploding Orbib (5) Plasma Orbib (3) Lord Orbib (5) The gigantic Lord Orbib is not a friendly sight. It is very hostile, and will attack without provocation. Stalkill Family Beady Stalkill (2) Beady Stalkills are large predators who crush prey under their large sucker-like feet. However, they appear to be mostly docile when not hunting. Removal of the mouth is known to be fatal. Keep distance. If attacked, retaliate. Menacing Stalkill (3) Menacing Stalkills are stealthy predators that hide in the foilage to ambush Sipsip colonies. They prefer Metal Sipsips, even though they know they are hard to eat. Pyro Stalkill (4) Pyro Stalkills have an innate ability to spit out great balls of fire at prey. Not many beings can survive its missile attack. If spotted, inform head scientist immediately. Heavy Stalkill (3) Heavy Stalkills can tank a lot of damage from attackers. They can easily kill weaker Sipsip subspecies with their powerful feet. Keep distance. If attacked, retaliate. Clawworm Family Clawworm (4) This nasty creature travels deep underground, ambushing Sipsips, and attacking Orbibs. However, even this predator is no match for plasma-based life forms. Unknown Family Not much is known about the species in this family, but they seem to have a common body composition, being made of an amorphous goo or plasma. They are extremely dangerous, and seem to suppress the rise of sentience on Oration. The creatures resemble feminine humanoids. They may look and act seductive, but avoid them at all costs. This is a trap which will allow the creature to devour you. Devoria (5) This mysterious life form seems to be made entirely of an amorphous substance. It seems to target male humanoids, seducing them and milking their seed before eventually devouring them. It is one of the reasons why sentience hasn't redeveloped on Oration. Tokkosica (5) Tokkosica is a faceless slime-based life form from Oration. It takes the form of a busty female humanoid, which arouses male sentient creatures. It then seduces them, and once it had its fun, it secretes toxic ooze that digests its prey. Plasmavina (5) Plasmavina is a mysterious slime-based life form. Unlike its organless counterparts, which savagely roam for prey, Plasmavina holds five "hearts" that strengthen its abilities and intelligence. Category:Planets Category:Colonies